Light TV - God's Channel of Blessings (Program Schedule)
Weekdays Umagaan * 6 am - Daylight Devotion (Light TV Radio) * 6:30 am - News Light sa Umaga (Light TV Radio) * 7 am - Bangon Na Pilipinas (Light TV Radio) * 9 am - Edge TV (Light TV Radio) * 10 am - Family Maters (FEBC Radyo TV) * 11 am - Entrepreneur Espesyal (FEBC Radyo TV) * 12 nn - ** Mon: Light Up ** Tues: Prayer Line (Live) ** Wed: Acts of God (with Kenneth Copeland) ** Thu: Ancient Secrets of the Bible ** Fri: Awakening Honesty Action (with Kyle Idleman) * 12:30 pm (Mon & Wed-Fri) - Usapang Pamilya (Asia Pacific Media Ministries) Hapon Delights * 1 pm - Steven Furtick * 1:30 pm - Joel Osteen * 2 pm - Enjoying Everyday Life with Joyce Meyer * 2:30 pm - David Jeremiah * 3 pm - Jentezen Franklin * 3:30 pm - Tom And Jerry (KidZoned) * 4:pm - VeggieTales (KidZoned) * 4:30 pm - Ben 10 (KidZoned) * 5 pm - Hillsong Kaibigaan Primetime * 6 pm - News Light * 6:30 pm - ** Mon: Word of God Network (Christ's Commission Fellowship Ministries) ** Tues: Jesus The Healer (replay) ** Wed: PJM Forum ** Thurs: Book of Truth ** Fri: Lifegiver * 7 pm - ** Wed: Word of God Network (Christ's Commission Fellowship Ministries) ** Thu: Travel Light (with Max Lucado) ** Fri: Jesus the Healer Miracle & Healing Service (Live) * 7:30 pm - ** Mon: In Touch Ministries (with Dr. Charles Stanley) ** Tues: I Shine (KidZoned) ** Wed: Jackie Chan Adventures (KidZoned) ** Thu: Way of the Master (with Ray Comfort and Kirk Cameron) ** Fri: The Key Of David * 8 pm - ** Mon: Road Trip ** Tues: Prayer Line (replay) ** Wed: Diyos at Bayan (Live) ** Thurs: Worship, Word and Wonders (Live) ** Fri: Hillsong * 9 pm - ** Mon: H20 (with Kyle Idleman) ** Tues: Lifegiver ** Wed: Bless Pilipinas * 9:30 pm - Midnight Prayer Helps * 10 pm - Derek Prince Classics * 10:30 pm - Heartline (FEBC Radyo TV) * 11 pm - Travel Light (with Max Lucado) * 11:30 pm - 3-2-1 Penguins (KidZoned) * 12 mn - Off Air Kaibigaan Weekend Saturday Umagaan * 5 am - Maunlad Na Magsasaka (FEBC Radyo TV) * 6 am - Hardin Ng Panalangin (FEBC Radyo TV) * 6:30 am - Pananaw Pinoy (FEBC Radyo TV) * 7 am - U Kids (Asia Pacific Media Ministries) * 7:30 am - Ehemplo (FEBC Radyo TV) * 8 am - Power to Unite with Elvira * 8:30 am - Tabas Ng Batas (FEBC Radyo TV) * 10 am - Jesus The Healer (replay) * 11 am - Light Up * 11:30 am - The Jewish Jesus * 12 nn - You'll Get Through This (with Max Lucado) * 12:30 pm - Usapang Pamilya (Asia Pacific Media Ministries) Hapon Delights * 1 pm - Hillsong * 2 pm - My Little Pony (KidZoned) * 2:30 pm - The Flying House (KidZoned) * 3 pm - Angry Birds Toons (KidZoned) * 3:30 pm - Light Cinema Specials * 5 pm - Life Choices (FEBC Radyo TV) Kaibigaan Primetime * 6 pm - PJM Forum * 6:30 pm - John Hagee Ministries * 7 pm - Diyos at Bayan (replay) * 8 pm - The Awesome Life * 9 pm - Trust and Tragedy (with Tommy Tenney) * 9:30 pm - River of Worship * 10 pm - Panahon Ng Paghilom (FEBC Radyo TV) * 12 mn - Off Air Sunday Umagaan * 5:30 am - Travel Light (with Max Lucado) * 6 am - Hardin Ng Panalangin (FEBC Radyo TV) * 6:30 am - Karunungan Buhay (FEBC Radyo TV) * 7 am - Jesus is Lord Worship Service (Live) * 9 am - My Melody (KidZoned) * 9:30 am - Bugtime Adventures (KidZoned) * 10 am - Powerpuff Girls Z (KidZoned) * 10:30 am - Yo-Kai Watch (KidZoned) * 11 am - Animated Stories from the Bible (KidZoned) * 11:30 am - Superbook (KidZoned) * 12 nn - Way of the Master (with Ray Comfort and Kirk Cameron) * 12:30 pm - Usapang Pamilya (Asia Pacific Media Ministries) Hapon Delights * 1 pm - House of Praise * 3 pm - P.A.R.E. "Parenting and Relationship Enhancement" (FEBC Radyo TV) * 4 pm - Word Of God Network (replay) * 5 pm - Diyos at Bayan (replay) * 5:30 pm - Power to Unite with Elvira Kaibigaan Primetime * 6 pm - Jesus the Healer * 7 pm - Greg Laurie * 7:30 pm - Tonny Evans * 8 pm - In Touch Ministries (with Dr. Charles Stanley) * 8:30 pm - Trust and Tragedy (with Tommy Tenney) * 9 pm - Lifegiver * 9:30 pm - River of Worship * 10 pm - Light Cinema Specials * 12 mn - Off Air Category:Program Schedule